TRADUCTION: La liberté à des ailes
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, la plus forte des gardiens de la Xème génération est projetée 400 ans dans le passé. En quête d'un emploi et de combat la jeune femme est engagée pour protégée Yohime des yokais rodant dans Kyoto. FEM Hibari; Hibari X Nurarihyon; Voyage dans le temps.


**Disclamer: Cette histoire appartient à AkiraYuni, les personnages à Akira Amano (KHR) et Hiroshi Shiibashi (NnM) et la traduction est de moi.**

NDA: fic inspiré par "Ayakashi no Miko" et "Nurarihyon and I" de kerosama1994

(fic écrite en version drabble)

* * *

 **La plus forte**

Hibari Kyoya était la seule femme des six gardiens (or Dokuro Chrome, l'autre côté du Gardien de la Brume). Elle a reçu le titre de " **La plus forte de tous les Gardiens"** en raison de ses prouesses de combat et d'endurance presque infini. Elle était sans aucun doute puissante en dépit d'être une femme dans un monde dominé par les hommes. Même sans sa flamme Nuage où le Vongola Gear, elle restait un ennemi à ne pas sous estimé. Elle était quelqu'un qui détestait "l'encombrement" et tout du même genre. Elle détestait la société et préférait faire les choses seule, tout comme le gardien du Nuage de la première génération: Alaude.

 **Rôle**

Bien qu'Hibari ait tendance à se démarquer du reste de la Famiglia, elle interviendrait certainement si ses camarades étaient en danger. Sa capacité dans la bataille et son attitude de loup solitaire remplisse le rôle de Gardien du Nuage de la famille Vongola lequel était:

 _"Le Nuage distant et à la dérive qui protège sa famille à partir d'un point de vue indépendant et qu'à rien ne se lie."_

Elle était en effet la seconde venue du Gardien du Nuage de la première génération.

 _Sans liens et sans retenue elle était vraiment digne de son statut et de son titre._

 **Fondation**

Quand elle était encore dans son adolescence, elle avait crée un groupe dont le seul but était d'inculquer la discipline dans sa ville natale Namimori. Ils étaient un groupe composé de délinquants qui ont été personnellement réformé par elle. Ils ont un immense respect pour elle à égal de leur loyauté, même quand elle en avait pris un peu (où beaucoup) en charge, pour leur bien être.

Cependant quand elle avait vieilli, son comité de discipline était devenu une organisation appelée Fondation. Elle a appris à tolérer l'encombrement au mieux de sa capacité bien que même en quelques minutes elle revenait à ses anciennes habitudes.

 **Respect**

Avec tout ce qu'elle avait connu du à un certain herbivore, elle était venue à le respecter. Il était loin d'être parfait, mais au contraire très compatissant et gentil. Il était un homme qu'elle était fière de suivre qu'elle appelait par son prénom plutôt que par ses titres habituels. Il était quelqu'un qui méritait d'être lié au sens figuré comme littéralement. Un leadeur charismatique incarnant le rôle Ciel, patron des Vongola à savoir " _Pluie, Tempête, Nuage, Soleil, Brume et Foudre, il influe sur chacun d'eux, les comprends et les acceptent tous."_

 **Accident**

Hibari devait finir par être frappé par le Bazooka des Dix ans, fonctionnant mal, une nouvelle fois. Elle détestait le cœur même de l'engin. C'était un objet irritant causant à la personne frappé peut importe qui d'être remplacé par leur lui dix ans plus tard. Bien sûr cela s'est produit quand elle a été touchée par l'un des inventeurs entrain de courir. Gianini, l'un des meilleurs inventeurs des Vongola, avait réussi à mettre la main sur le bazooka et à le mettre à jour. Il était entrain de courir dans les couloirs de la base lorsqu'il l'avait croisé et avait fait tombé le bazooka sur elle, la faisant disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée rose.

 **Arrivée**

Pour une grande partie de colère d'Hibari, elle était apparue au milieu de ce qui semblait être une rue bondée et nous savons tous à quel point elle détestait ça. Heureusement, Hibird, son petit canari était là pour apaiser son désir douloureux de mordre à mort quelqu'un. Elle portait un kimono violet foncé avec des fleurs de glycines représenté dessus. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle a pris note d'à quel point tout le monde était traditionnel et qu'il n y avait aucune indication de toute technologie moderne.

 _Ai-je été envoyée dans le passé?_ Pensa t-elle calmement.

 **Emploi**

Une fois qu'elle a appris à quel époque elle était et quand elle c'est rendu compte qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de revenir de sitôt puisque cinq minutes s'était écoulé, elle a décidé de trouver un travail. Malheureusement, à une époque comme celle-ci, trouver un travail idéal n'était pas aisé puisque les femmes étaient plus habituées aux tâches ménagères qu'au qualités de garde du corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle eu de la chance de trouver une annonce comme quoi ils avaient besoin d'un garde du corps pour une princesse. Ca avait été une bonne chose qu'on recherche spécifiquement pour une femme, sinon ça n'aurait pas fonctionné du tout.

 **Qualifié**

Alors que Hibari flânait dans l'enceinte, les gardes ont été incapables de réagir à son intrusion soudaine. Ce fut seulement quand elle a atteint les escaliers qu'ils se sont précipités vers elle avec leurs armes. Elle les regarda avec dédain et esquiva leurs attaques avec facilité.

-Herbivore faibles..., commença t-elle, pour me déranger vous serez mordu à mort.

Et puis elle les battit sans une once de miséricorde. Ils gémissaient de douleur quand ils ont été relâché au sol avec des contusions jonchées sur tout leur corps.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune onmyouji la regardait d'en haut.

 **Impression**

Il n'a fallut qu'un regard à l'homme pour que Hibari sache qu'il était un herbivore en tord. Un _lâche_ herbivore qui aurait recours à quoi que ce soit pour devenir riche. Elle se sentait dégoûté après l'avoir vu, cependant quand elle à rencontré l'onmyouji chauve, elle l'a immédiatement classé "herbivore" dans son esprit. Elle a décidé de ne pas lui reprocher d'avoir à travailler temporairement sous un tel homme. C'était pour le bien de son devoir d'exorciser les démons qu'elle devinait.

D'autre part, la fille de l'herbivore lâche était autre chose. Si elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre elle aurait demandé comment la princesse avait grandi d'une manière différente par rapport à une princesse gâté. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre et en fait, elle ne s'en souciait pas.

 **Détail**

-Je vous ai vu combattre, vous êtes assez forte pour une femme. Commenta l'onmyouji. Vous seriez un atout pour le travail, cependant, ceux que nous traitons sont des ayakashi. Je comprendrais si vous souhaitiez décliner.

-Ayakashi? Murmura t-elle d'un ton intéressé.

-Oui. Il y a des rapports d'ayakashi intéressés par le foie de la princesse et ils ne cesseront pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'obtiennent. Nous tenons à les arrêter comme l'un a réussi à rentrer à l'intérieur du composé récemment il serait beaucoup plus sûr si une femme qualifiée était présente avec le...

-Il y aura des adversaires forts? Coupa t-elle.

-Euh... oui?

 **Acceptation**

S'il devait y avoir des adversaires forts avec qui elle pourrait lutter pour assouvir sa soif de sang, alors elle considérera cela, même si elle devait travailler sous un tel homme avide et répugnant. Ce n'était que temporairement après tout et elle reviendrait bientôt à son époque de toute façon.

-Hn. Je vais prendre le travail. Dit elle à la surprise de l'omnivore

 _Ayakashi._ Songea t elle. _Des opposants contre qui elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de se battre. Ce serait une bataille intéressante si elle devait en rencontrer un._

-Je... Je vois. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté cette offre.

 **Herbivore**

La princesse qui était tranquillement assise à l'arrière pris soudainement la parole.

-Ah! En y pensant, puis-je demander qu'elle est votre nom? Demanda t-elle avec curiosité.

Hibari la regarda un instant avant de lui répondre d'un ton neutre.

-Hibari Kyoya, herbivore.

-H... herbivore?! Les trois s'exclamèrent surpris à sa manière soudaine de s'adresser à la princesse.

-Comment osez-vous parler à ma fille de cette façon? L'herbivore lâche cria d'indignation à son comportement mais elle l'ignora avec facilité.

-S'il vous plait, calmez-vous, père. Essaya de le calmer la princesse et étrangement réussi. Il regarda Hibari avec un agacement évident sur son visage.

-Très bien! Mais vous feriez mieux de garder correctement ma fille!

-Hn

 **Princesse**

Yohime regardait tristement vers le ciel nocturne de par l'ouverture de sa chambre. Elle pensait à la façon dont les choses avaient changé, tout cela en raison de ses pouvoirs. Elle avait même une étrangère devant la garder et risquant sa propre vie pour sauver la sienne.

 _Hibari Kyoya_

Le nom était resté. C'était certainement un nom masculin et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi les parents d'Hibari-san l'avait nommé de cette façon. Cette façon de penser à changer après qu'elle a observé la femme un peu plus âgée durant quelques jours. Elle était vraiment comme le nuage avec son attitude et son comportement. Yohime avait appris à respecter les manières indépendantes de la femme et souhaitait être comme elle.

Quelque chose qu'elle avait appris durant ses jours d'observation était que Hibari-san aimait les petits animaux et regarder le ciel. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de légèrement rire aux actions de la plus âgée, la femme ne semblait pas être le genre mais elle supposait que tout le monde avait ses propres goûts.

 **Intrus**

Hibari plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un entrer dans sa gamme de flammes. Elle fit immédiatement se déplacer la princesse dans une chambre secrète alors qu'elle attendait calmement l'arrivée de son adversaire. Roll l'animal de son anneau était tranquille après qu'elle l'ai nourri de certaines de ses flammes d'irritation (résolution). Il gémit doucement alors qu'il regardait son doigt. Pendant ce temps Hibari était assis sur le dessus de sa tête. Ils pouvaient sentir sa prudence.

-Roll, reste immobile. Chargea t-elle le hérisson en le posant sur son épaule. Il hocha la tête, puis se cacha sous les couches de ses longs cheveux noirs.

 **Apparence**

 _-Un si beau visage, qui savait qu'un tel regard froid et d'acier pourrait être aussi attirant sous le clair de lune?_

Les yeux d'Hibari s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle savait qu'il était dans les environs après qu'elle l'ai senti. Il y a quelques minutes grâce à ses flammes, mais de là à penser qu'il était déjà derrière elle! Elle se retourna et a trouva un (très bel, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais en public) ayakashi d'apparence humanoïde assis calmement alors qu'il fumait, utilisant la pipe de son employeur temporaire.

-Ayakashi. Elle était sur le point d'en dire plus et de retirer ses tonfas personnalisés de ses manches lorsqu'il l'a attrapé par derrière. Il était fort, elle pouvait immédiatement le sentir.

-Je vois. Tout comme les rumeurs le disent, vous êtes vraiment d'une beauté incomparable. A t-il commenté avec un sourire.

 **Je vous veux.**

 **Position**

Hibari aurait rougi à ses paroles mais elles n'ont eu aucun effet sur elle du tout. Il la poussa vers le sol et se pencha sur elle, avec la moitié de son poids la clouant en même temps. Alors que son visage se rapprochait d'elle, elle a profité de son attention momentanée pour inverser leurs positions. Attrapant son kimono elle le tira vers le bas tout en prenant l'un des tonfas de sa manche qu'elle cala sous son menton. Il avait l'air choqué pendant un moment avant que ses lèvres ne forment à nouveau un sourire suffisant.

-Comme l'a dit Karasu-Tengu, vous êtes une femme magnifique. Ajouté à cela, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi audacieuse. Dit-il tout en indiquant leur position actuelle.

 **Rougir**

Nurarihyon ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire encore plus quand il vit la faible ombre rose sur ses joues. Ses yeux de couleur onyx qui avaient été si vide ont commencés à montrer une émotion. Une en particulier était l'embarras. Elle tourna lentement vers la colère et il regarda avec fascination son visage s'assombrir alors qu'elle soulevait l'arme bizarre dans ses mains. Arme qui s'enflamma, d'une couleur violette vive et lumineuse.

Elle était sur le point de le frapper au visage mais il réussi à la bloquer avec son épée. Juste assez loin, un peu plus près et son visage aurait été brûlé. Il pouvait même sentir les flammes émisent par l'arme.

 **Échapper  
**

-Oy, oy quel type d'arme est-ce là? Demanda t-il dans la confusion.

-Herbivore. Lui cria t-elle. Pour m'avoir embarrassée, _je vais te mordre à mort!_ cria t-elle de colère alors qu'elle essayait de l'attaquer. Pour une grande partie de son agacement, il bloquait toutes ses attaques et réussissait à lui échapper.

Ils ont été interrompus quand elle entendit les pas de l'omnivore se précipitant dans la salle. L'ennuyeux ayakashi herbivore se pencha à ce moment précis sur son oreille pour lui parler.

-Nurarihyon. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Elle regarda derrière elle et le trouva la regardant avec son sourire habituel. Voilà comment les gens m'appellent. Vous êtes intéressante, je reviendrai.

Il a disparu en même temps que l'onmyouji ouvrait la porte.

 **Visite**

Bientôt plusieurs nuits ont passées alors que l'ayakashi de la veille continuait à rendre visite à Hibari. Elle avait dit à la princesse de rester dans une autre pièce et il s'est avéré être une très bonne idée. L'omnivore gardait la princesse alors qu'elle était occupée à être l'appât.

- _Les onmyoujis travaillent dur ce soir._ Sa voix raisonnait dans toute la pièce.

Elle ne remarqua pas quand mais en quelque sorte elle avait pris l'habitude de l'entendre tous les soirs et de l'attaquer tous les soirs comme une sorte de salutation. Mais cette nuit elle a décidé de ne pas le faire. Elle regardait autour d'elle avant de regarder le ciel nocturne une fois de plus. Elle a vu un léger aperçu de son canari comme il volait vers elle et atterrissait sur sa tête.

 **Chanson**

 _"pas Midori tanabiki Namimori_

 _Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_

 _itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage_

 _aa ..._

 _tomo ni utaou Namimori chuu "_

Nurarihyon écoutait lorsque le canari et animal de compagnie de la jeune femme a commencé à chanter a nouveau une certaine chanson. Il pouvait dire qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup en jugeant au nombre de fois qu'il avait vu ses lèvres former un petit sourire sur son visage. Elle leva ses yeux, plus hypnotisant chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de fois puisque le canari n'était pas là tout le temps, mais il chérissait les moment où il y était. Il sourit quand elle ne l'attaqua pas.

 _Était-il possible qu'elle ait finalement accepté sa présence?_

 **Liberté**

-Hey, voulez-vous sortir à l'extérieur? Lui demanda l'ayakashi après que Hibird ait fini sa chanson.

Elle se tourna un peu vers lui, mais pas entièrement face à lui.

-Hn. Pourquoi demandez-vous, herbivore? Demanda t-elle en réponse. Il sourit et attrapa son bras, la tirant plus proche de lui.

-Ce ne sera que pour une nuit. Je vous ramènerai au matin. Raisonna t-il.

Elle regarda profondément dans ses yeux ambrés avant de hausser les épaules dans la défaite. Elle ne se sentait aucune envie de le frapper et voulait échapper à cet endroit étouffant, même pour un court moment. Elle a décidé de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait et s'endormit lentement dans ses bras. Hibird était resté imperturbable par le brusque changement de position et surveillait de près l'ayakashi alors que Roll était endormi dans le bracelet Vongola.

 **Foule**

Lorsque Hibari se réveilla, toujours dans les bras de l'herbivore ayakashi, elle se trouvait entourée de différents types d'ayakashi. C'était sans aucun doute du surpeuplement et elle sentit une légère secousse la poussant à les battre. Mais elle a décidé de laisser faire, pour le moment. Elle se sentait complètement détendue en sa présence et se pencha sur sa poitrine avec ses yeux fermés.

Elle a entendu le battement d'aile et savait que Hibird avait pris la fuite. Les bruits ont été noyés par une seule personne et c'était l'homme contre lequel elle était actuellement penché. Elle pouvait le sentir et sentir son odeur. Elle était... bonne a t-elle décidé.

 **Pensées**

-Woh!

-Ohhh... donc c'est...!

-Celle que le Shodaisho est allé voir et a tenté de séduire tous les soirs.

-Le numéro 1 de beauté dans tout Kyoto!

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Karasu Tengu?

-Je suis étonné. Elle est encore plus belle que la rumeur ne le dit.

-Mais elle ne semble pas être entrain de dormir?

Les yeux d'Hibari s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle se pencha sur sa poitrine. Elle le vit avoir une expression béate pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait ni n'essayerait de comprendre. Elle a également pris note de leurs mots et décida de les corriger.

-Hn. Je n'ai jamais été la princesse dont vous êtes entrein de parler. Je suis juste ici pour empêcher les ayakashi de manger le foie de l'herbivore.

-Hein?

-Je le savais déjà. Mentionna l'herbivore ayakashi.

-Oh?

 **Déclaration**

-Kyoya.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était venue à cette époque, son prénom avait été utilisé. Elle le regarda. Normalement elle mordrait à mort toute personne pour l'appeler avec autant de désinvolture, mais entendre son nom sortir de ses lèvres ne sonnait pas si mal.

-HN?

-Soyons mari et femme.

Les réactions de ses subordonnés furent instantanées et amusantes à regarder. L'ayakashi aviaire, Karasu-Tengu si elle se souvenait correctement, exprimait pourquoi diable l'herbivore ayakashi voudrait coucher avec elle. Une autre de ses subordonnés, Yuki-Onna se demandait ce qui était si bien chez elle.

 **Irritation**

Hibari se sentait énervé, l'encombrement et le bruit incessant était maintenant entrain de lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle se leva et brandit ses tonfas. L'irritation alimentant ses flammes violettes en les faisant apparaitre et recouvrir tel un manteau ses armes. Elle avait sentiment soudain d'avoir son sang en feu alors que la foule s'arrêtait pour la regarder.

-Pour le surpeuplement, je vais vous mordre à mort.

Elle fit un pas en avant et juste en même temps l'herbivore ayakashi se déplaça pour intercepter son attaque. Il essaya de la calmer avec des mots apaisants.

-Allez Kyoya, vous ne devez pas agir comme ça. Ils sont tout simplement entrain de devenir tapageur mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont être tranquilles. Pas vrai les gars? Lui dit-il tout en regardant ses subordonnés alors qu'il disait ces dernières paroles.

-Oo... oui, Shodaisho!

 **Confession**

La crise a été évitée pour l'instant, Nurarihyon a décidé qu'il était grand temps, qu'ils retournent au composé. Il la prit dans ses bras une fois de plus, alors qu'il remarquait qu'elle ne l'avait pas frappé pour la toucher avec tant de désinvolture. Il fit un signe d'au revoir à ses subordonnés et sortit de l'établissement. En quelques minutes ils étaient arrivés. Il saisit sa main pour l'empêcher de se déplacer plus loin de lui.

-Kyoya, vous êtes spécial. Je vous ai observé pendant longtemps et mes sentiments ne deviennent que plus forts. Avoua t-il d'une manière confiante. Pour parler franchement, je suis amoureux de vous. _Même si vous m'avez surtout attaqué chaque fois que je vous ai rendu visite._ Ajouta t-il mentalement après coup.

-Soyez ma femme.

 **Baiser**

Il se tut un instant avant qu'elle ne prenne finalement la parole.

-Hn. Ce ne sera pas possible, herbivore. Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle se tournait directement vers lui. Je ne suis pas de cette époque.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Lui demanda t-il rendu confus par sa réponse.

-Hn, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous compreniez mais...

Elle l'a tiré vers le bas d'un coup et l'embrassa. Il n'a pas été chaste à sa grande surprise, plutôt elle le dévora entièrement. Il l'embrassa aussi profondément cherchant a afficher sa propre domination. Elle recula et le regarda avec ses yeux à demi-clos alors qu'elle marchait vers l'obscurité de la pièce.

- _Viens_.

Et il la suivit.

 **Soir**

Il a fermé les portes coulissantes alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. Il regarda la femme dont il était tombé amoureux, l'approchait lentement. En quelques minutes ils étaient déjà nus et dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous les couvertures du futon. Il a pris la tête comme il lui a montré ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle en temps qu'amant. Elle cria son nom pour la première fois quand elle atteint son apogée. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit fatiguée après avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois mais il fut rapidement démenti quand elle lui démontra son endurance quasi-infini.

 **Amour**

-Kyoya, m'aimez-vous?

Elle a jeté un coup d'oeil à l'homme nu devant elle. Il était beau et extrêmement charismatique. Un grand chef tout comme son patron (bien qu'il soit nettement plus suave que Tsuna). Elle ne lui répondit pas verbalement et à la place lui donna un grognement. Elle pressa son corps plus près du sien et rapidement tomba endormie.

Sa seule pensée avant de s'endormir était:

 _Je t'aimes, herbivore._

 **Bague**

Le lendemain matin, il avait déjà disparu. Elle fredonnait en reconnaissance avant de se lever pour se vêtir. Hibird gazouillait comme il volait à l'intérieur avant d'atterrir sur son doigt. Ses yeux soudain se posèrent sur le futon pour trouver une seule tâche de sang sur celui-ci, indiquant son actuel statut de déflorée. Elle l'a pris à l'extérieur et l'a brûlé avec ses flammes pour cacher les preuves.

Tout comme elle l'a fait, le téléphone caché dans sa manche qui avait été silencieux pendant longtemps à commencé à sonner. Elle l'a sorti et a répondu.

 **Appel**

-Sawada Tsunayoshi. Prit-elle la parole.

- _Merci kami-sama vous avez répondu! Nous étions si inquiets Kyoya, lorsque vous n'étiez pas revenus après cinq minutes. Heureusement, Gianini-san, Shouichi-kun et Spanner-kun ont réussis à construire un dispositif pour vous ramener à notre époque. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps, pardonnez-nous s'il vous plait!_

-Hn. Je veux à un combat à mon retour.

 _-Oui!_

Le son du cri de la princesse herbivore la distraya.

 _-Who! Qu'est-ce que c'était Kyoya? Qu'est-t-il arrivé?_

-Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Dit-elle avant de couper l'appel pour enquêter à propos de ce qui venait de se passer.

 **Éveillé  
**

Lorsque Hibari se réveilla pour se retrouver au sein d'un petit groupe de princesses (y compris elle et sa charge), elle se sentait irritée qu'elle ait été prise aussi facilement. C'était une embuscade inattendue et une énorme erreur de sa part d'avoir sous estimer les ennuyeux ayakashis. Le cri d'une autre princesse la secoua de ses pensées. Elle regardait alors que l'ayakashi humanoïde femelle suçait le foie d'une des princesses.

L'ayakashi a soudainement saisi la princesse herbivore et a déclaré qu'elle serait une partie de la fondation d'une capitale pour les démons qui durerait 1000 ans.

-Abandonnez-vous à moi, ma belle princesse!

Hibari pouvait sentir l'aura de cette femme et se mis à sourire. Il semblait qu'elle allait avoir la lutte qu'elle désirait après tout.

 **Lumière**

Hagoromo-Gitsune était à quelques secondes de manger le foie de Yohime quand une ombre violette bondit vers elle.

Ses subordonnés ont bloqués l'attaque dans les temps, mais elle a été surprise par la vitesse durant laquelle ça c'était déroulé. L'ombre s'est révélé être l'une des jeunes femmes que l'un de ses subordonnés avait enlevé.

-Oya, oya qu'est-ce que nous avons ici? Fit-elle remarquer.

La femme la regarda alors qu'elle rangeait ses armes dans les manches de son kimono violet foncé. Elle prit tout à coup ce qui semblait être un petit hérisson caché sous les couches de ses cheveux.

-Roll, _Cambio Forma._ Dit-elle et fut soudain enveloppée par une lumière violette.

 **Faible**

Les subordonnés de Hagoromo-Gitsune étaient étonnés de la façon dont la femme _ningen_ avait attaqué leur bien aimé chef, d'une manière aussi flagrante. Ce qui a rapidement cessé de les surprendre en la voyant être enveloppé par une lumière violette et ses vêtements se modifier en autre chose. Ils ne reconnaissaient pas et ne se sentaient pas le besoin de le faire. Au lieu de ça ils ont attaqués son dos. Mais ont rapidement été annihilés par ses étranges armes et flammes.

Elle bailla dans l'ennui.

-Trop faible. Ces herbivores ne valent rien du tout pas même d'être mordus à mort par moi. Dit-elle puis regardant fixement l'ayakashi renard: Vous. Venez ici et battez vous.

 **Inconnu**

Alors que l'ayakashi renard était sur le point de faire un pas en avant, l'intrusion soudaine d'une masse de youki est apparue. Hibari les reconnue rapidement comme étant le groupe appartenant à l'ayakashi herbivore. Son humeur s'assombrit quand elle le vit. Il a regardé autour et a été soulagé quand ses yeux se sont refermé sur elle. Il est rapidement apparu à ses côtés et toucha doucement son visage.

-Allez-vous bien, Kyoya? A t-il demandé.

-Hn. Vous n'aviez pas à venir. Je pouvais tous les gérer moi-même.

-Mais vous êtes ma femme. Et je ne laisserais pas une personne dont je me soucie seul.

-Tch.

 **Identité**

-Qui es-tu?

Nurarihyon fixa l'ayakashi en face d'eux.

-Je suis le Shodaisho du clan Nura, Nurarihyon. Se présenta t-il. Vous avez pris ma femme et pour cela, vous devrez payer. Ajouta t-il à son introduction.

Il a été tout à coup frappé sur le côté et il vit son amante le piquer avec le bord de son arme. Elle avait l'air furieuse après lui. Mais il a décidé de l'ignorer pour le moment. Elle souffla d'agacement avant de préparer sa position. Elle le regarda.

-Tu ferais mieux de combattre avec tout ce que tu as, herbivore. Lui dit-elle. _Où JE vais te mordre à mort._

-Bien sûr. Et il sorti son youki.

 **Montée**

Après avoir été coupé par la lame exorciste connue sous le nom de Nenekirimaru (Koremitsu l'avait remis au Nurarihyon avant son départ pour le château d'Osaka), Hagoromo-Gitsune fui vers le toit. Elle avait l'air hystérique alors qu'elle tentait de courir pendant que son pouvoir s'échappait.

Il sentit ses vêtements déchirés être tirés et vit Kyoya le foudroyant du regard.

-Hn, tu m'as fait attendre, herbivore. Lui dit-elle avant de courir à la poursuite de la renarde. Il cligna des yeux surpris de sa réaction et a décidé de la suivre une fois que Gyuuki lui a assuré qu'ils pouvaient prendre soin de la bataille qui se passait actuellement autour de lui.

 _C'est ça! Montez! Et continuez, devenez le Seigneur du Pandemonium!_

 **Flammes**

Hibari était occupée à esquiver les queues de l'ayakashi renarde au moment où l'herbivore est arrivé. Il avait l'air un peu fatigué après avoir couru dans tout l'escalier. Il semblait que contrairement à lui elle avait aperçu les intentions de la renarde au moment de l'attaque, elle avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux. La queue était rapide, mais elle était encore plus rapide. Elle l'a intercepté et l'a coupé avant qu'elle ne puisse creuser un trou à travers son cœur. Ses flammes brûlant jusqu'à ce que rien ne reste.

L'herbivore a eu l'air surpris quand il a remarqué sa présence. Il haletait.

-Pour penser que ma femme a dû me sauver d'une attaque inattendue. Combien faible j'ai l'air devant vous.

 **Shikigami**

Keikan Hidemoto ne s'attendait certainement pas a voir une autre personne au sommet du toit du château d'Osaka, une fois qu'il était arrivé. Elle portait des vêtements étranges, mais était assez belle. Un objet circulaire est apparu sur son doigt, se multipliant lentement alors qu'ils tourbillonnaient autour d'elle. Elle les jeta sur Hagoromo-Gitsune la rendant incapable de bouger son corps où ses queues. Il l'a prit comme une chance d'utiliser le Shikigami Hagun contre l'ayakashi renarde afin de l'immobiliser complètement.

D'autre part, il a pris note de la façon dont Nurarihyon avait réussi à s'en sortir jusqu'ici. L'ayakashi qui l'intéressait a commencé à se plaindre de la façon dont il interférait avec la lutte. Il lui a simplement donné un sourire et la chance de la vaincre.

 **Finale**

L'esprit de l'ayakashi s'échappa du corps humain et aurait maudit Nurarihyon d'être incapable d'avoir des enfants avec un yokai sans l'intervention d'Hibari. Elle a décidé que la renarde l'irritait et l'a rapidement brûlé avec sa Flamme de Dernière Volonté. Ça à marché et Hagoromo Gitsune n'avait pas d'autre choix que de fuir de peur qu'elle ne continue de brûler.

-Kyoya.

Elle se tourna vers lui, mais son téléphone se mit à sonner. A la stupéfaction des deux hommes qui regardaient pendant qu'elle prenait son téléphone pour y répondre.

 _-C'est prêt._

-Hn. Laissez-moi juste faire mes adieux.

-Attends tu pars? Demanda l'ayakashi herbivore d'un ton blessé.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas de ce temps. Je suis venue du futur pour être exact.

-Alors je vais attendre. Je vais vous trouver le moment venu.

- _400 ans alors. Je t'attendrais._ Puis elle a disparu dans un éclair de lumière.

 **Conséquences**

Une fois arrivé, elle a été immédiatement bombardé de câlins par son patron et ses collègues gardiens. Bien qu'elle les aient frappés avec ses tonfas avant qu'ils ne puissent réellement le faire. Par curiosité ils lui ont demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle est restée calme. Elle est partie et est retournée dans sa chambre comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 _-Hé, que pensez-vous qui lui est arrivé?_

 _-Elle était dans sa forme Vongola Gear, devait-elle lutter contre quelqu'un?_

 _-Je suis EXTRÊMEMENT curieux!_

 _-Oy! La ferme Tête de Gazon!_

 _-Hahaha, il semble que Hibari-sempai ne veut pas parler._

 _-Kufufu, pour penser que notre cher alouette a agi comme si nous étions venu pour rien._

 _-Ah! Allez les gars. S'il vous_ plaît _calmer vous!_

 **La découverte**

Quelques mois plus tard, Hibari s'effondra après avoir terminé une autre mission. Quand elle se réveilla, l'herbivore pervers lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle ne devrait pas accepter de missions dans un avenir proche. Les nouvelles de sa grossesses se répandirent comme une trainée de poudre et le reste se demandait qui sur terre était le père. Elle est restée silencieuse et respecta sa suggestion dans l'intervalle.

-Avec enfant, hein? Elle toucha doucement son ventre et sourit un peu. Je suppose qu'il serait bon de lui en faire la surprise lorsque nous nous reverrons.

 **Naissance**

Hibari hurla et gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle exerça ses efforts pour pousser le bébé. C'était un processus douloureux mais à la fin, tout cela en valait la peine. Elle a demandé au médecin pervers à pouvoir voir le bébé une fois qu'elle serait réveillé et sourit lorsqu'elle vit son bébé. C'était un beau garçon aux cheveux noirs qui ressemblerait sans doute à son père dans l'avenir. Les autres ont été choqués lorsqu'ils ont vu son sourire mais ont décidés de ne pas commenter.

-Kyoya-san, comment vas-tu le nommer? A la fois Kyoko et Haru lui ont demandé avec curiosité.

Il n'a fallut à Kyoya qu'un seul coup d'œil elle savait ce qu'il fallait l'appeler.

\- _Rihan_ .

 **Balle**

Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis la naissance de Rihan et tout comme elle le pensait il était exactement comme son père. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir pur contrairement à ceux à double couleur qu'elle avait vu durant son voyage dans le passé. Ses deux années d'attentes se sont révélées infructueuses comme il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Cependant elle continuait de l'attendre.

C'était la nuit du bal annuel des Vongola et elle était vêtue de son kimono violet foncé en mémoire de leur rencontre. Bien qu'il ai été indiqué dans l'invitation de porter une robe. Rihan a pris gout aux kimono à rayures vertes et noires ce à quoi elle n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Ils ont dîné et mangé dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'il était temps pour une pause. Elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur avec Rihan dans ses bras.

 **Retrouvailles**

Elle marchait tout simplement autour lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence familière.

-Kyoya. L'appela t-il de derrière. Elle se tourna vers lui et abattit son tonfas sur sa tête qu'elle avait fait sortir d'une main experte de sa manche. Il gémit dans la douleur pendant un moment avant de glousser.

-Vous n'avez pas changé du tout.

-Hn. Je l'ai fait. J'ai donné naissance à votre fils herbivore stupide.

-Ff... fils?! S'écria t-il de surprise. Où?

-Ici. Indiqua t-elle l'enfant dormant tranquillement dans ses bras.

Il lui donna un bon coup d'œil avant de sourire.

-Le clan sera surpris lorsqu'il entendra parler de cela. Commenta t-il en se tournant vers elle, pour être choqué de la trouver disparue. Elle avait déjà fait quelques pas en avant.

 **Surprise**

Les personnes invitées à la fête étaient abasourdis quand ils ont vu la Gardien du Nuage des Vongola, juste à côté d'un hommes aux traits vaguement familiers. Tout comme elle, il était vêtu d'un kimono. Ses cheveux étaient étranges comme soulevé par l'air et ils étaient constitués de deux couleurs, or et noir. Ils ont remarqué comment Rihan dormait profondément dans ses bras.

 _Attendez._

Ils ont regardé les deux hommes et se sont vite rendu compte que l'homme était l'amant mystérieux de Kyoya! La panique et le chaos ont suivis la prise de conscience soudaine.

 **Avenir**

De nombreuses années passèrent et Nura Rihan avait grandi en un beau et solide jeune homme. Il a grandi en connaissance de la Mafia (du côté de sa mère) et des clans Ayakashis (du côté de son père). Ils étaient un couple particulier et sa mère frappait souvent son père quand ils se voyaient mais il pouvait dire qu'ils s'aimaient profondément.

Il a souhaitait qu'il pourrait avoir quelqu'un comme ça dans l'avenir.

 _Finalement il pourra et aura un fils nommé Rikuo..._

 _...Mais ceci est une autre histoire._

FIN

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice: 13 pages tapés en 7h non stop hors midi. Je suis une grande malade mais quand il reste que 2 drabbles... autant aller jusqu'au bout.**


End file.
